


Take Two

by missipenix



Series: Rewritten Script [1]
Category: The Truman Show (1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe, College through Movie Canon, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Time Travel Fix-It, Truman is Aware of The Show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 10:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missipenix/pseuds/missipenix
Summary: Truman Burbank died, except he didn't.  Now twelve years in the past he has the chance to change the reality of Seahaven and the world beyond.  Nothing is going to stop him.





	Take Two

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from, but here it is.

Truman Burbank woke up. This was surprising for the former reality television star because the last thing he could remember was the pain of three bullets in his stomach while a psychopath held the gun close enough to his face that the shot he saw but never heard could not possibly have missed. That it was a former extra from The Truman Show that killed him wasn't as surprising as he felt like it should be, since it was all over the news how hard it was for them to find work due to the public's support of Truman's anger and bitterness toward the show in general. But now Truman was awake and in what appeared to be his childhood bedroom. A trip to the bathroom proved him to be in his late teens, and his mother's cheerful call told him that this was the day he shopped for the books he would need for his first year of college. Mom fawned over him as she always had and Truman made himself roll his eyes and groan and everything he'd always done at this age.

 

They wanted reality; he'd hidden something he didn't understand and had no language for the first time around. Now that he had a second life, for whatever reason, he might as well do some real good for the world.

 

**

 

It was halfway through his freshman year that Truman made his first move; he made a point of being conspicuously inconspicuous as he moved through the section of the campus library holding the three available books on human sexuality. He was sure that Christof would find a way to spin it as simple curiosity, possibly even speculating that Truman may be looking for dirty pictures, but the star of this show was going to prove him wrong.

 

Truman Burbank, now knowing himself to be bisexual instead of somehow broken, hiding the gayer part of himself in shame, was going to flip the script and hide the straighter part of himself instead. Laws had been written because of things Truman said, did, and was; Truman was determined to help the LGBTQI+ community that had given him legitimacy Before.

 

**

 

It took almost another year before Marlon, undoubtedly instructed to find out why Truman was passing on all the the girls the show threw at him, tried to have a heart to heart with 'his best friend'. Truman managed to dance around the subject and evade Marlon's questions for almost three weeks before allowing things to descend into a shouting match one night on the pier.

 

“I'm just broken, ok? They're nice girls, and they're awfully pretty, but I'm not interested in any of them! There's...”

 

Truman's voice broke and he turned away in tears. After a moment Marlon's hand landed on his shoulder, squeezing slightly in support.

 

“There's what, buddy?”

 

Truman quickly wiped away his tears and turned back to face the water, forcing an unconvincing blank expression.

 

“There's something broken inside of me. I just need to fix it is all.”

 

Marlon looked unconvinced but nodded, letting the subject drop.

 

**

 

Christof watched Truman's breakdown several times over the next several days, wondering what had gone wrong; the public wanted their star to have his happily ever after but Truman wasn't cooperating. Christof just needed to find the right angle...

 

**

 

Truman had banked on Christof being distracted by the late night conversation with Marlon, making his next move the next day. Truman made an obvious point of covertly watching several of the football players as they ran the ball around the Quad. Marlon, 'dating' Truman's most recent reject (he'd physically recoiled when Meryl 'fell' on him this time around, not having forgiven her for her betrayal Before), was too caught up in his conversation with the girl to notice.

 

**

 

Christof only stopped brooding over Truman's breakdown two weeks later when he heard rumors that the public thought Truman might be gay. Gathering the evidence being debated by the general public Christof went back through a lifetime of tapes; could they be right?

 

**

 

Truman knew he showed surprise when he was informed that his Junior year of college for a degree in business had a 'human sexuality' pre-req. This wasn't a class he'd taken before, and had in fact never heard of the campus offering ever. The required book wasn't one from the campus library, and Truman had noticed his mother watching him more closely as he read through it the week before classes began.

 

It was hard not to smile but Truman managed, appearing to be obsessed with the literature instead; this was a very pro gay book.

 

**

 

In the world outside The Truman Show things were already changing; the gay rights activists were hoping that Truman got a real love interest, one that would prove once and for all sexuality was not a choice. After all, if Truman Burbank was gay without having ever been exposed to homosexuality even once then how could anyone believe it to be a choice at all? Meanwhile those who preferred to believe homosexuality to be a sinful choice hoped that he fell for one of the girls; why would a guy want to be with a guy?

 

**

 

Truman definitely noticed the extra campy new freshman as his Junior year started. He was cute enough but definitely not to Truman's taste; there was a reason he kept watching the football players, after all. Another change this year was Truman's focus; he still got decent grades and planned to get his degree, he just sincerely hated selling insurance. A collection of silly adventure stories he'd written as a kid had sold over a billion copies; Truman had always loved writing, and had kept it up as an adult. Now maybe he could somehow manage to make it his career.

 

**

 

Hank Clauson had been playing 'football player number seventeen' for three years now; his job was to play football on the quad and attend the same English Literature and Biology courses as Truman. A perk of his job was an actual college degree, which would be awarded at the end of his fourth year as an extra. When word came around that Truman was watching him extra closely in the afternoons Hank was flattered; when he was approached to try his hand at becoming the future Mr. Burbank, Hank agreed immediately. His parents hadn't been happy when Hank came out to them four years earlier, leading to a situation where becoming an extra who could sleep on set was a literal lifesaver.

 

Now he would show them whose sexuality was wrong.

 

**

 

Truman had only been slightly surprised when the jock he'd definitely noticed both Before _and_ now sat next to him in second semester English Literature Junior year. When a semester long two person project was announced, Truman knew his potential future husband had been chosen.

 

He introduced himself as Sam White and Truman wondered what his real name was.

 

**

 

Hank was surprised by how passionate Truman got about literature, but not when he felt himself falling in love over the course of the semester; he was kind of a romantic and absolutely in love with being in love.

 

**

 

It wasn't until the week before finals that 'Sam' made his move, despite having spent the semester getting closer to Truman on a personal level. Sam's move turned out to be a swift, hard kiss followed by stuttered apologies. When Truman kissed back it felt like heaven for the both of them.

 

Nothing more happened until after the semester was over and Sam had gone 'home' for the summer, promising to write, call, and try to return early if possible. After the first week home Truman sat his mother down and carefully fumbled his way out of the closet for the first time. She seemed surprised but supportive, making him promise to bring home any boyfriends the same way he was expected to with a girlfriend. Upon his blushing confession about Sam and what may or may not come from it, she offered to pay for two long distance calls a week. She then brought up Marlon, and how little he'd been over during the past school year; Truman explained that he'd gotten a girlfriend and seemed to distance himself from Truman as Truman got closer to Sam, making it clear to Truman that he didn't approve. Her furious indignation was awesomely terrifying and Truman couldn't help but hug her with tears in his eyes.

 

He knew she was an actress but she was the only mother he'd ever known; even after he left the dome Before she'd made it clear that he was her son, and he was glad to have her support. He truly loved her and he hoped it was real support, not just part of her character.

 

**

 

Truman spent the summer interning at the insurance company, allowing himself to be miserable this time. Sam called twice a week, and always seemed thrilled on the days Truman called him; he claimed to be bored at home, delivering pizza for next semester's spending money. Truman spent the rest of his time writing love poems and working on a fantasy book he'd started during the school year when his brain needed a break from the pressures of school work. Sam made it back two weeks before classes started, arriving on the Monday the dorms opened. Truman helped him move his things in, having ended his internship a week earlier, and they made plans to meet at the bookstore two days later.

 

Their first date was that Friday, a simple dinner and walk through town, but it made Truman hopeful for the future.

 

By 'Sam's birthday' on November second their relationship was solid and Truman felt comfortable enough to give Sam the book of love poems he'd worked on all summer. This relationship was so very different from his relationship with Meryl Before; Sam often forgot to give the infomercials because he was far too invested in his relationship with Truman, and Truman truly believed in the man's love for him because it was in his eyes every time he looked at Truman. Sam loved the poems, kissing Truman in thanks before pulling him close, cuddling into Truman on Sam's dorm bed and asking Truman to read him one.

 

Poetry became part of their weekly dates, either one of them choosing a poem for them to read to each other or Truman reading one of his poems to Sam; these readings always led to increasingly heated kissing. Sam spent Thanksgiving with Truman and his mother; when he took Sam back to the dorms after the lavish meal Truman quietly asked Sam to read his manuscript, giving a nervous smile with Sam agreed with a serious nod. When Sam returned it on the night before classes resumed, sitting in Truman's bedroom and holding his boyfriend close, Truman quietly confessed a love of writing. The more his unhappiness with his projected future and desire to be creative instead spilled out the tighter Sam held him.

 

**

 

Hank was torn. The higher ups knew he loved Truman, that wasn't a secret, and he wanted to encourage the man he loved to follow his heart. Still, he would lose his job if he went too far off script and right now Truman was supposed to be an insurance salesman; that was the job that won the poll. If Hank lost his job he would never see Truman again. All Hank could do was hold him close and distract him with kisses until new orders came from the moon.

 

**

 

Christof ignored the network executives arguing around him, all wanting to keep Truman 'on script'. The Truman Show was one man's reality, and his reality included writing. The public would buy his novels, no question, so Christof saw no harm in announcing that Truman would follow his heart before vacating the meeting.

 

**

 

Sam 'went home' for Christmas and came back with a depression that had been explained by the numerous calls to Truman explaining his “family homophobia ending in being disowned and kicked out, bringing him back to school before Christmas” story line. After spending quite some time 'greeting' Truman on his dorm bed Sam brought up the subject he was thrilled to discuss.

 

“I think you should finish the year and get your degree. After that I think you should concentrate on writing. I found a couple of publishers you can send your manuscript to so it can get printed.”

 

Truman looked at him in shock before sending him a blinding smile, taking it upon himself to move their intimate relationship from 'heated kissed and partially clothed heavy petting' to 'hard core make outs and naked heavy petting'. Sam was pleased with this decision and fell asleep in Truman's arms for the first time that night. Sam was sleeping so deeply that he never heard Truman's not quite whisper.

 

**

 

Sam may not have heard Truman but the rest of the world did and things would soon begin to change outside the dome once more.

 

**

 

Truman gazed at the man he'd truly come to love, speaking sleepily to himself before joining him in slumber for the first time.

 

“I wish I could marry you.”

 

**

 

Sam was surprised Christmas Eve by Truman's mom showing up with her son to take him home for the holiday. On January second Truman sent his book off to the publishers Sam had found for him, not telling anyone he had done so. In late February contracts came in from two of the five publishers he'd sent his book to. Truman made use of the 'legal consultants' at the college, which was mostly a bunch of law students in their last years before taking the bar exam with two professors to make sure they weren't wrong, to decide between the contracts. They made a couple of changes and sent it back; it returned with more changes and, after three attempts, an agreement was found. Two weeks later Truman received a check for $750,000 with a promise of Royalties.

 

**

 

Christof was working hard to ensure Truman's future could take the shape he wanted. Truman was faster.

 

**

 

Truman found the only house for sale in Seahaven and bought it for $95,000. On the down side it was the same house he'd lived in with Meryl, but on the up side he wouldn't have a mortgage, which would help his money stretch farther while he worked on his next book. Next Truman went to a jewelry store and found men's rings that he felt matched well in a style that would suit Sam's future plans as a surgical orderly at the hospital.

 

Truman thought it interesting that Christof seemed so determined to have Truman married to a medical professional no matter what their gender.

 

Everything was set up in time for Truman to follow through with his plans; as things stood Sam would 'have to go back home to find work' after graduation. Truman took him for a walk the night before finals week began, moving slowly down the beach as they talked about everything in the world _except_ finals. When they reached the spot where Truman had set up a small picnic Sam was visibly touched by the thoughtfulness, rewarding his boyfriend with a sweet kiss. They cuddled for a bit, each slowly drinking a beer and working their way through the snacks Truman had included (mostly bar foods he'd picked up from their favorite campus bar). They weren't here to get drunk so it took an hour for them to get through the first beer. They both elected not to drink a second, not wanting to risk a hangover on the first day of finals. They packed up their leftovers, planning to spend the night at Truman's (his mother's suggestion, so that they could eat a healthy breakfast before the most important week of their lives).

 

Sam stood up with the basket, moving off the blanket so that Truman could pick it up to carry home. Truman moved up to one knee instead; when Sam turned back he was visibly shocked. With a deep breath Truman started talking.

 

“We can't get married; it isn't legal because the world hates us. Your own parents disowned you when you told them about me.”

 

Sam nodded with tears already gathering in his eyes, easily remembering the story line begun at Thanksgiving and ending with his being 'disowned' just before Christmas instead of trying to find 'parents' for Truman to meet.

 

“I don't care what the world thinks. I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to commit myself to you for the rest of my life. I want you to be the first thing I see every morning and the last thing I see every night. I want to laugh with you and fight with you. I want to succeed with you and fail with you. I want to cry with you. I want to celebrate your successes, and I want you to be the first person I tell about my own. I don't just want to live with you I want to have a life with you. Will you commit yourself to me as well?”

 

Sam tried to start answering several times but his tears made it difficult. Finally he managed to get out a small, “Yes,” nodding frantically. Truman beamed, sliding the ring in his hand onto Sam's finger; he was not surprised when it was exactly the right size. Truman stood, intending to have Sam put the matching ring on Truman's own finger. Instead Truman found himself being hugged tightly by the man he loved, Sam's face burrowed into Truman's neck while he sobbed out his happiness; Truman held his man tightly and let him cry.

 

Once Sam had pulled himself together he happily slid Truman's chosen ring onto his finger, even agreeing with Truman that there was no need for any sort of ceremony or anything to celebrate their union since it wasn't legal.

 

**

 

Hank knew that the public would throw a fit about there being no ceremony but he also knew that Christof would back him up on agreeing with Truman; Hank had standing instructions to follow Truman's lead in all things when it came to their relationship and that was exactly what he was doing now.

 

**

 

Instead of heading straight home Truman made one last stop.

 

**

 

Hank walked around the house, working hard to show surprise; he wasn't a good actor and he knew it. He was completely committed to Truman and honestly in love; he knew Truman had bought a house, though, and had to pretend to be surprised now. Truman seemed to buy it, which was a weight off of Hank's shoulders.

 

**

 

Truman laughed as Sam spun him around in joy; apparently he'd done the right thing by snagging this house before it 'went off the market'. They agreed to start shopping for furniture and such during the two weeks between finals and graduation, with plans to move in and set up their home and routines during the two weeks after graduation before Sam started 'working at the hospital'. Now he just had to tell him mom that he'd gotten 'married' and bought a house. Also that he was going to be a published author with a projected launch date of June 22.

 

Sam chuckled when Truman admitted to having not told his mom about any of his plans but also promised to be right there with him while he did it. Truman gave profuse thanks, which made Sam chuckle again before responding.

 

“I'm your husband, of course I'm with you the whole way.”

 

Truman fumbled his way through his first blow job in the empty kitchen of their new home that evening.

 

**

 

Truman moved too quickly for the cameras to cut away in time not to see anything, so Christof made the decision to allow their physical love to be seen on television. This would set a precedent that would change the way the world viewed acceptable television in the future. It clearly wasn't gratuitous pornography, this was the reality of one couple's love and there wasn't anything immoral or grotesque about that.

 

Love was beautiful and beauty was meant to be shared.

 

**

 

Truman was glad that his mom responded positively to everything, even if he and Sam had to explain several times why exactly they didn't want any sort of wedding like ceremony or party when they couldn't have an actual, legal wedding. She did win the debate on whether the graduation party she was throwing for the two of them could include welcoming Sam to the family, so she graciously declared that she was going to a friend's for the night and would be back to prepare a proper breakfast before their first final the next day. They argued but she insisted that their first night as husbands should be spent alone; she would be there the rest of the week, and would help them prepare their home for move in as quickly as possible after finals.

 

**

 

Christof chose not to turn the camera away when his star fumbled his way through intercourse with his husband for the first time that night, following through on his decision of only an hour earlier.

 

**

 

Truman and Sam left for their first day of finals with very positive mindsets and handmade lunches lovingly packed by Mrs. Burbank. 'Sam's Football Friends and Their Cheerleader Girlfriends' had been 'Truman's Football Friends and Their Cheerleader Girlfriends' for just over a year now, since Marlon had stepped back to focus on Meryl. When they saw the rings and heard the news they raised an unholy racket of joy that saw everyone who heard it walking into their first class with a bounce in their step and a smile on their face.

 

Every day of the two weeks of finals the young husbands went to bed with stomachs full of a delicious dinner and woke up to a hearty breakfast, leaving for school with a wonderful lunch packed by a devoted mother. To give their brains a short break before they continued studying for the next final, the duo and their friends moved Sam out of the dorms and into the Burbank house, then painted the new house in preparation for move in. 'Football Player #19, Jack Smith' had learned carpentry from his grandfather and presented Truman and Sam with a custom twelve seat dining set for the formal dining room, including a china hutch and sideboard, that he'd been working on offset for six months. It was moved into the now dry dining room the day before the group's last two finals.

 

After the last finals were taken the group celebrated at the massive BBQ thrown by Mrs. Burbank, who seemed delighted to have a dozen and a half drunk young adults choose to bunk down in her living room instead of trying to make it back to the school under their own power. She made sure that breakfast the next day was perfect for their expected hangovers, making sure to praise their decisions to behave responsibly instead of taking chances with their lives and other people's. She made sure they knew that they were invited to bring their families to the graduation/welcome party she was throwing on graduation day, taking down everyone's names.

 

**

 

Christof was tickled by Mrs. Burbank's initiative when she 'went to the bakery' to have additional cakes made with Truman's 'friend's' names on them in addition to the ones she'd already ordered for Truman, Sam, and their 'commitment'. The 'caterer' was also booked; the show's Kraft Services was going to be very busy, but they were excited for it, and the bakery that had won the contest to provide Truman's cakes was happy to receive the new orders and therefore more screen time. Having the combined graduation party would make things easier on the film crew, though, and Christof was grateful that she'd thought of it.

 

**

 

'The Girlfriends' were of great help when it came to colors and styles, but the final choices for the furniture and large appliances came down to Sam and Truman. 'Mom', as she'd easily become known to the entire group, waved off offers to join them by declaring her desire to be surprised at their housewarming the weekend after they moved in. Around shopping and setting up delivery during the week Truman and Sam helped their friends find and move into apartments.

 

Sam and Truman had great fun deciding on their bed.

 

Their friends accepted deliveries while the duo shopped and, at the end of the week, helped make sure that everything was in exactly the right place. The girlfriends were of great help there, as well. Towels, bedding, dishes, and cookware were easily picked up one afternoon, with the friends and girlfriends insisting on buying their small kitchen appliances and such as early housewarming gifts; Truman and Sam took it upon themselves to do the same, buying everyone the same things they'd chosen for Truman and Sam. Their friends decided to go through and do the same for everyone else, which meant that they were going through checkout with nine toasters or coffeemakers, which got them strange looks but made them all laugh.

 

By the Wednesday before their Saturday graduation they had most of their belongings and all of the furniture moved in, but Mrs. Truman managed to talk them into staying until after the graduation party; she made it very clear that she wanted the last three days with her baby before they had their 'honeymoon at home' for the two weeks before Sam's job started.

 

Truman could not win the argument that it wasn't a honeymoon because there wasn't a wedding; his mother was insistent that they were husbands (which they themselves called one another, so he couldn't argue against it) and they deserved a honeymoon. Truman knew that Sam wanted to be on good terms with his Mother In Law and didn't try to put him in the middle and therefore lost argument by virtue of ultimately not wanting to upset his mother.

 

Truman spent that time getting his mother to teach him how to cook enough to take care of Sam, which seemed to surprise his mother; she seemed pleased, as well, so he didn't think too deeply on it.

 

**

 

The chefs of Kraft Services spent the time Mrs. Burbank was 'at work' teaching her how to cook at a higher quality than she did already so that she could teach Truman. All of his favorite meals, which he requested to learn, had been made by Kraft Services so she needed the help. She made basic breakfasts, sandwiches, and spaghetti dinners at best. She had trouble, though, so between them they set up a 'couple's cooking class' for Sam and Truman during the first week of their 'honeymoon', which would be taught by Chef Stephan Howe, one of the sous chefs for Kraft Services.

 

**

 

Graduation was the same as he remembered while the graduation party was both louder and more fun. When it was over Truman and Sam tried to stay and help clean up but Mom shooed them off, telling them that if they didn't leave now she would never let them go.

 

They'd been intimate during their two weeks living with Truman's mom, but their first night at their new home was the first time Truman bottomed. He literally begged for it, which Sam hadn't been expecting, and was much, much louder in his approval than he'd been for anything else they'd done.

 

**

 

Hank fell asleep after his first time topping Truman feeling like a million dollars, even as he wished that Truman had shouted his actual name during all three of his orgasms. He'd never made a man cum three times before, either, so that was a nice new thing to learn about himself. Love really did make a difference.

 

**

 

Their first Sunday together involved going to the diner for breakfast because they'd forgotten to buy groceries. After they ate they made their way to the grocery store, trying to remember everything they might need to set up their own house for the first time. Buying salt reminded them that they didn't have salt and pepper shakers, and walking past a sale on plastic storage containers reminded them that they didn't have those yet, either. An extra, 'Young Mother with Toddler', was sent to overhear them trying to remember what else they could have missed and offer suggestions; Truman insisted on paying for her groceries in thanks because they would have forgotten coffee filters, toilet paper, foil, laundry soap, and dish soap without her.

 

They happily put their purchases away and spent the next few hours going through their graduation gifts, writing thank you notes to send out in the next morning's mail. Lunch was sandwiches and bagged salad, and the early afternoon was spent having sex in the living room when offers to 'get that drip/smear for you' got a little out of hand. Truman decided to try his hand at roasting a chicken for dinner, with roasted vegetables and dinner rolls. Their first dinner in their first home as a married couple went very well and they fell into bed happily, Truman begging to bottom once again.

 

Monday morning was an early one, since they'd gone to bed early the night before, and the first thing they did after breakfast was make sure their thank you notes were in the mailbox. From there they decided to find and make an appointment with a lawyer; they 'got lucky' when one had an immediate opening, so the duo put on their graduation suits once again and made their way downtown.

 

The lawyer introduced himself as Michael Smalls and helped them set up Medical Power of Attorney, used loopholes in the law to allow them to share ownership of the house and the car Truman had purchased at the age of sixteen (telling them to come back if they make any other large purchases), filled out the proper paperwork to file a petition to share bank accounts, and advised them on the dozens of other small rights married couples took for granted but Truman and Sam didn't have under the current laws. He warned them that the courts could take awhile to process their paperwork but estimated that they would have the finalized documents within the month and wished them a good day, accepting a hefty retainer to act as Truman's contract attorney for future book releases.

 

The paperwork took most of the day so they decided to go to the one nice restaurant in town, since they were dressed up. They were seated quickly, since they were having an early dinner, and enjoyed a leisurely meal. Sam basically jumped Truman once their front door closed behind him, having enjoyed the sight of him husband in a suit all day. Truman was pleased with this development and made that approval clear as he fucked Sam roughly against the front door.

 

**

 

In the past two weeks the general public had become adjusted to the sight of Truman's sex life playing out on live television. This time was raunchier than their past couplings, with absolute filth spilling out of their favorite television star's mouth as he moved within the mountain of muscles he 'wasn't married to'. Married couples the world over giggled with their loved ones, remembering the early days of their own marriages.

 

Many, many babies were conceived that evening, and a large number would be named Truman or Samantha.

 

**

 

Tuesday through Friday were their 'couple's cooking class', which the duo enjoyed. Truman expressed his happiness after their last class that he could provide for Sam once his job began; Sam protested that Truman would work just as hard with his writing and shouldn't feel the need to take it on himself. They finally compromised that Sam would cook on weekends and when Truman was caught up by his muse and Truman would do it the rest of the time. House cleaning, laundry, the yard, and other such things would be divided up between them according to work schedules, chores they just absolutely hated, illness, and need. After cooking classes they worked together to plan, shop for, and execute their first party together; the housewarming was planned for Sunday and they wanted it to be perfect.

 

Saturday was spent doing laundry and getting the house ready for the party on Sunday. Saturday evening they went to the store, stocking up on things they'd used during the week and buying what they needed for the party the next day. Disposable plates and plastic silverware would cut down on clean up work, and a disposable table cloth over their huge (as yet unused) dining room table would help protect the beautiful wood. They decided on a classic vegetable tray the likes of which they'd been eating their entire lives, as well as a fruit tray (which the store sold pre-made, making things easier on two men who knew nothing about making fruit trays).

 

They'd gone back and forth on the rest of the food but a sale on shrimp rings made those an easy choice, and they decided on a make your own sandwich station. Potato salad, pasta salad, various chips with dips, and several bags of salad dumped into a large bowl rounded out the menu. For dessert they decided to make the cookies, brownies, and cupcakes they'd learned in their cooking class. Several cases of beer, soda, and water finished their shopping, with ice to be picked up the next day, and they finally made their way home.

 

**

 

Truman noticed that, since Sam wasn't giving him the infomercials, shopping took a long time because he was getting them by 'store employees'. He could live with that if it meant he didn't have to put up with them at home.

 

**

 

Sunday morning had them eating cereal for the first time since it promised a quick clean up so they could start getting everything ready. The potato and pasta salads had been made the night before while their desserts were baking, but the sandwich vegetables needed to be sliced and laid out nicely on a disposable platter. The meats and cheeses also needed to be laid out nicely on _their_ disposable platter, with the various breads placed nicely into the disposable plastic 'baskets' they'd gotten for the occasion. The chips would be poured into large serving bowls they'd purchased for entertaining, with the dip containers emptied into disposable bowls decorated with a party motif. They were just going to pull the tops off of the shrimp rings and coctail sauces, but there were lemon wedges to slice and plate. They'd sliced cucumbers for both the salad and sandwiches, and emptied containers of grape tomatoes into the salad. The dressings would be left in bottles around the salad bowls, both of which they'd purchased for the occasion (that they matched the serving bowls they already had, currently filled with pasta and potato salads, appealed to both of them). Once they'd emptied the fridge of party food they had room to fill the fridge with drinks. Once the food was laid out pleasingly down the table, with the desserts filling the sideboard, the duo went to shower and dress for the party.

 

They showered together, which put them far enough behind schedule that they were still rushing to get dressed when the doorbell rang precisely at one, when the party was supposed to begin.

 

Truman shoved his comb into his pocket as he opened the door, letting in his mother with a smile.

 

**EIGHT YEARS LATER**

 

Truman's 30th birthday was approaching when he left the house, planning to hit the grocery store during the slower morning hours; something fell from the sky and crashed into the street, giving the reality star deja vu. He had the time now to call the police, professing a fear that one of the neighborhood kids could be injured by the broken glass but not wanting to touch 'whatever it is' anymore than necessary in case of radiation or what have you. The police arrived quickly, thanking Truman for being a responsible citizen and promising that it would be gone before he came back from wherever he was going.

 

A scheduled trip to his lawyer the next day to sign the final contract for his third book caused him to intersect with the 'homeless man' who was his father; Truman allowed his 'confusion' to show, knowing that it was the only honest way to react. He didn't go as completely off the rails as he had Before, but Truman made a point of being suspicious to a point that they had to bring his dad back. The little things kept happening, though; trying to surprise Sam with a weekend trip brought stalled buses, a lack of flights, and packed streets. His car radio intercepted the production walkie talkies as he ran errands.

 

Everything that had happened Before was happening again now, even though he was living a completely different life.

 

Finally, instead of assaulting his spouse, running and hiding, and all the drama with the boat and his exit, Truman sat down with Sam on Saturday morning. Sam, for his part, seemed worried but supportive, letting Truman gather his thoughts and choose his words carefully.

 

**

 

The world watched as Truman quietly laid out the strange things that he'd noticed, wondering what conclusion he would come to.

 

**

 

Truman finally reached the end of his recitation and asked only one question.

 

“In the past there have been strange people who shout at me that I'm on a television show, but I just thought that they were crazy. Am I actually on a television show?”

 

**

 

Christof had been prepared for a day when Truman discovered the truth and told Hank to tell the truth. He wanted to see what would happen next. If Truman asked for it they would let him leave.

 

**

 

Sam took a deep breath, wondering if his happy life was over.

 

“Yes.”

 

**

 

Truman nodded with a deep breath of his own.

 

“Why?”

 

Sam answered after a moment.

 

“The world loves you, Truman.”

 

Sam gave a short explanation of the history of the show and allowed Truman to think it over, heading to the kitchen to make coffee. When he brought it into the living room Truman accepted his cup with a small smile, leaning into Sam when he sat down; he couldn't look at the man when he asked his next question.

 

“So our relationship is just part of a television show?”

 

**

 

Sam needed to shut that line of thought down real quick.

 

“No, T. I only got the chance to date you because of the show, but I love you because you're Truman. If you decide you want off the show and never want to see me again I'm still going to love you.”

 

Sam hoped that Truman could hear his honesty.

 

**

 

Truman _did_ hear the honesty in Sam's voice and tilted his face up for a kiss with a smile. Once he'd gotten his kiss he asked his next question.

 

“Is your name actually Sam White?”

 

After a moment of waiting for Christof's cue Sam answered.

 

“No. My name is actually Hank Clauson. Well, it _was_ Clauson, but I had my last name legally changed to Burbank seven years ago. I had it done on that 'Doctors Without Borders' trip the hospital did. It was actually a forced vacation because I had too many vacation hours saved up. I've been able to avoid that kind of thing since then, so I've got a ridiculous amount of time saved up now.”

 

Truman rewarded his honesty with another kiss.

 

“Hank suits you better, but it might take me a little bit to remember.”

 

Hank smiled.

 

“I have to admit I've wanted to tell you since I first started falling in love with you, but I was afraid that I would be replaced if I did.”

 

Truman snorted.

 

“It never would have worked. I fell for you stupidly fast and would have never been able to love anyone else the same.”

 

Hank beamed at that and their conversation was put on hold while Truman's sweetness was rewarded with several kisses and a spectacular blow job; Truman even remembered to use Hank's real name as he came.

 

Once they were resettled on the sofa Truman asked more questions.

 

“Do you really think that the show helps people?”

 

Hank made it clear that the world was a better place because of The Truman Show, including the recent legalization of same sex marriage that had led to their beginning to plan their own wedding. Truman hummed the wedding march briefly before asking his next question.

 

“Do you think they sell my books outside of the show, or does the show just buy them and trash them?”

 

The television came on then, showing Christof. The man introduced himself while Truman and Hank scrambled to pull the throw blanket from the back of the sofa over themselves.

 

“Your books are international bestsellers, Truman. People may have bought the first one just because you wrote it, but it kept selling because it was wonderfully written. The second sold on your writing talent alone, and people are very eager for your third.”

 

Truman nodded his understanding, finally asking the last important question he had.

 

“What about my mom?”

 

Christof made her love for and devotion to him clear, letting there be no question that she loved her son without reservation; she may not have given birth to him but she had devoted her life to him and had no regrets. After a moment Truman turned to Hank.

 

“Do you want to stay, or would you rather we left the show and went out into the world?”

 

Hank thought about it carefully, weighing the pros and cons of both.

 

“Honestly the outside world is a mess and I'd prefer to live here. I wouldn't mind if we could take trips in the outside world, though. You've talked about doing a book tour.”

 

Christof jumped in, cutting Hank off.

 

“That is something that we could absolutely arrange, as long as we can broadcast while you travel.”

 

Truman and Hank stared at one another, speaking without words the way that their nearly ten year relationship allowed. Hank was the one who answered.

 

“After the wedding we'd like to take a proper honeymoon, which we assume you'll film. We can work out a tour schedule after that.”

 

Christof agreed happily, pressing for a commitment before leaving them alone; Truman answered this time, knowing it would be taken more seriously coming from him.

 

“We're staying in Seahaven and continuing the show.”

 

**

 

The outside world rejoiced; Truman knew the truth and _wasn't leaving_. The Truman Show was going to last forever.

 

**

 

Truman cuddled into Hank that night with a happy hum, backside pleasantly sore after having goaded his husband into using his full strength and really giving it to him.  This was all new territory where he could have his cake and eat it, too.  He had his dream job, the community that had given him such support Before had representation now, he was loved by a man he loved more than he'd ever loved either Meryl or Sylvia, and he would still get to explore the world as he'd always dreamed of doing.

 

All they needed now was a baby and everything would be absolutely perfect.

 


End file.
